lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Rukiryaxe
The Rukiryaxe, also commonly referred to as the Shark Axe, is currently one of the best axes in the game. It deals better damage than the Silver Axe and has a faster cooldown. It is the second-best axe for chopping nearly every wood type, with the exception of specialty axes on their respective wood types and Phantom Wood, beaten only by the The Many Axe and Amber Axe. However, the Rukiryaxe is one of the only axes available year-round (with the exception of Halloween day). The axe was named after the Roblox user, Rukiryo, who is also one of the Den members. There is NO boxed version of this axe available, as only the axe floats down onto the table. This axe has no legitimately obtainable box. On Halloween, the axe becomes uncraftable; during which, the End Times Axe replaces it. Afterwards, the End Times Axe becomes uncraftable until next Halloween, making Rukiryaxe craftable once again. It has a head color similar to the Basic Hatchet and a greyish-brown handle. Its most iconic feature is the face located on the blade of its head, which has shark-like teeth and devilish red eyes. Its box is dark-grey, along with text in a bold red color saying "I CHEATED FOR THIS BOX" which indicates that the player had illegitimately obtained it using exploits or had bought it off someone else. A similar design can also be seen on the End Times Axe's box and Beesaxe's box. The player must obtain all of the following items for the quest: *1 Bag of Sand (purchasable at Wood R Us for $1,600 Money) *1 Lightbulb (purchasable at Fancy Furnishings for $2,600 Money) *1 Can of Worms (purchasable at Bob's Shack for $3,200 Money) *1 or 2 Dynamite (for the boulders blocking the Taiga, time depending) (purchasable at Bob's Shack for $220 Money each) *Lowering the Bridge (costs $100 Money to lower. Gathering the materials will likely take more than three minutes, so a player will have to pay an extra $100 to get back to the mainland). The total cost ranges from $7,400 - $7,600. After obtaining all the items above, they must proceed to do the following: #Head to the Taiga. #*The Taiga can be accessed by going through the biome opening which can be easily spotted by going east at the start of the Mountainside. It is blocked by cubic boulders and is required to be removed by using Dynamite. #Locate the red eagle symbol. #*The symbol can be found near the southeast corner of the Taiga. Note that it has a faint appearance, which means it may not be fully-visible when viewed afar. #Put the required items inside the hatch. #*The hatch which leads to the Den can be easily located by hovering around the snow below the eagle symbol. One can also position the camera angle beneath the snow so the hatch will be visible. #Place the correct items on the plate of the correct person. #*As the Rukiryaxe Posters hints, Rukiryo, who is on the right side of the table, eats Lightbulbs. ZolarKeth, who is on the head of the table, eats the Bag of Sand. And Gusmanak, who is on the left side, eats the Can of Worms. By following these hints and placing the items on the plate, the axe will float down the hole of the ceiling and will land upright the center of the table, with heavenly music playing. *'Once the axe floats down, it will be unclaimed. The first player who grabs it will have the axe added to their inventory.' Category:Den Category:Rukiryaxe Category:Loose Items